The present invention generally relates to improved patient support systems and more particularly concerns patient support systems with side bolster features for greater patient safety and control.
Various contoured support surfaces have long been known in the therapeutic patient support field. Some examples of patient support surfaces having plural zones of various support characteristics are shown by commonly owned patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,862,538; 5,025,519; 5,252,278 and 5,580,504.
It is known in the patient support field to provide certain additional features to basic support, such as for aiding and aligning a patient's body on a support surface or otherwise supporting various limbs, such as legs, arms, or a patient's head. Examples of certain alignment devices are shown by commonly owned patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,205; 4,233,700; Design Pat. No. D326,976; and Design Pat. No. D355,488. Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,326 includes also a protection apparatus, comprising a cushioning element for residing on the side frame of a hospital bed or the like.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,177 discloses an adjustable pediatric incubator nest having foam sidewall members for forming a cradle for the pediatric patient, such as an infant in an intensive care environment. Commonly owned U.S. Design Pat. No. D390,404 discloses a head cradle, likewise having curved side elements for cradling a patient's head. Commonly owned U.S. Design Pat. No. D374,368 discloses a modular back rest unit, having movable side elements for lateral support of a patient's back in an upright position, such as when a patient is seated in a wheelchair.
Another type of mattress pad disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,998 is a mattress pad with unitary construction with elevated curved ridges on the sleeping surface so that the sleeper has support for legs or back while sleeping. Such disclosure specifies that the curved ridges should intrude into the sleeping area so as to provide the most support.
The complete disclosures of all of the above-referenced United States Patents are hereby fully incorporated herein by reference.